Villain Defeats in Once Upon A Non-Disney Halloween
Mok Swagger and Holli Would see the deaths of these villains not in particular order: *Steele *Carface *Cat R. Waul *Warren T. Rat *Claudandus *Blackwolf *General Woundwort *Zygon *Nekron *Ruber *Rasputin *Rothbart *Red *Grand Duke of Owls *Duke of Zill *Napoleon *King Haggard *Tyler *Jenner *Evil Martin Brisby *The Mouse King *Messina *El Supremo *Joe the Fish *Snow Queen *The Wizard of Wonderland *Tzekel-Kan *Zigzag *Mighty One Eye *Darla Dimple *Scar Snout *Pharaoh Ramses *Dr. Greed *Aunt Figg *Hexxus *Colonel Muska *The Nightmare King *Preed *Drej Queen *Meowrice *Lord Maliss *The Emperor of the Night *Puppetino *Prince Froglip *Eris *Zelda *Clavious *Ludmilla *Thrax *Kent Mansley *Professor Screweyes *Grundel *Gnorga *Holli Would herself *and Mok Swagger himself. Dialogue: *Holli Would: It's H-ween, babe. *Mok Swagger: One final word of caution- the consequences are yours to deal with for all eternity. *Cauldron: Now that Halloween is here, what should you ask of me? *Both: Join us with all these villains. Now...! *Cauldron: As you command. You shall be joined with all the villains. But where these villains all reside, for all eternity, is such a place you've never seen, what never wish to be. The word to say your sorry life as if evil were your friend, you soon enouth learn a final truth- ALL BAD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END. *(We first see Lord Maliss get turned to stone while transforming into his dragon form. Next we see Puppetino getting turned into a puppet, and the Emperor of the Night getting banished, and Hexxus getting sealed within a tree, then Rothbart is killed by an archer, Rasputin by destroying his requiry, and Ruber by Excalibur getting put back in the stone. Then we see Prince Froglip, the Mouse King, Steele, Grundel, and Scar Snout falling from various places. Then we see Martin Brisby dying when his lair's collapsing. Then we see Red and Carface going to hell. Then we see General Woundwort getting mauled by a dog. Then we see Nekron dying, then Zygon, who is sliced in half and falls, and then King Haggard falling. Blackwolf is shot by a gun. Meowrice's fate is sealed. Tzekel-Kan is arrested. Pharaoh Ramses drowns. Zelda is destroyed, and so is Clavious, while El Supremo shrinks and Messina retreats. Shrinking also is the Grand Duke of Owls, and the Duke of Zill being defeated by the Book of Truth, Love, and Wisdom. We see Claudandus's death, then that of Jenner. then Dr. Greed's fall, then Aunt Figg ending up in a pigsty, followed by Napoleon the pig's demise by the rest of the animals. We see the Nightmare King being sealed, then we see Preed falling, and the Drej Queen being destroyed. Then Darla Dimple is in the basement. Then Mighty One Eye falls, and Zigzag is eaten by an animal. Colonel Muska is blinded and falls, then Joe the Fish drowns, freezing the Snow Queen when she rides her sleigh. The Wizard of Wonderland is next to be defeated. Cat R. Waul is in the US Mail bag and is taken to an unknown location because of a train. We see Warren T. Rat in the pier, drowning. Next we see Thrax being defeated by a liquid that kills viruses. Then we see Kent Mansley getting manhandled by the army. Then we see Tyler getting stabbed. Next we see Gnorga getting turned into a rosebush. Then we see Eris retreating. Then we see Professor Screweyes being eaten by his own crows. Then we see Holli Would getting trapped in the Spike of Power, and we finally see Mok Swagger's death by falling. That's all Mok and Holli wanted to see!) *Mok Swagger: NO! What's this we have seen? It can't be possible! All these villains vanquished and condemned within your depths? *Cauldron: Yes, Mok and Holli, and now you must join them. *Holli Would: Oh, wait, Cauldron, can the spell be stopped? *Cauldron: The spell is cast and cannot be undone. *Both: Noooooooooooo--! *Narrator: And so the vile king and his evil queen did not take over Halloween. The season went on without a hitch, with no interference from the wicked witch. Children in costume well-took to the streets, planning for tricks and hoping for treats. A Halloween full of fun, free of fear. Well, at least until next year.... *Both: (wicked laugh) THE END Category:Halloween Category:Villain Defeats Category:Non-Disney